Et si c'était vrai?
by Plikt
Summary: Reprise du film mais avec les Gboys... Et pour ceux qui connaissent pas le film Surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Plikt Titre : Et si c'était vrai ? 

Base : Persos de Gundam Wing et le film du même titre.

Genre : Yaoi, reprise d'un film.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi… Pffft…

Note : Bien, alors je me lance dans la reprise d'un film version G-boys, alors c'est vraiment parce que le film m'a plu que comment dire… je les voyais bien dedans !

Couple : ah non ! Surprise ! je dis même pas si il y en a ! (Quoi que vu que y a marqué Yaoi…)

* * *

POV ? 

_Je suis assis dans un jardin. Un beau jardin. Sur un banc, entouré de roses. La forme est étrange, une spirale… et le banc n'est même pas au centre. Et je sais que c'est ce qui le rend si particulier. Il fait beau, je me sens bien. Je me sens en paix. Je me sens chez moi. Et dire que je le sais alors que mes yeux sont fermés…_

Fin du POV

-Allez Duo ! Réveil toi !

Le jeune homme sursauta et sorti immédiatement de son rêve. Son gobelet de café était sur la table. Vide…

-Bon, ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

-Depuis quant je dors Sally ?

-Dix minutes.

-Bah… 26 heures je crois.

-Rentre chez toi.

-Pas le temps, t'en fait pas, je vais bien !

Il quitta sa chaise, se dirigea vers la machine à café et en prit un de plus.

-Ecoute Duo, je sais que tu veux ce poste, mais c'est pas une raison pour te ruiner la santé !

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien d'accord ! Il est quelle heure ?

-11 heures du matin.

-Bon, j'y retourne.

-Duo !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le gronder. Il avala rapidement son café, jeta son gobelet, l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant pour enfin disparaître et ressortir dans son univers. D'ailleurs il avait à peine refermé la porte que…

-Ah ! Duo tu es là !

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dorothy ?

-Une patiente salle 502.

* * *

-Bon… alors il n'y a pas de graves anomalies, juste un début de déshydratation. Vous ne buvez pas assez Mme Himbert ! 

-Oh, vous savez docteur, je n'avais vraiment pas soif !

-Oui, mais à votre âge il faut faire attention.

-Oui… Dîtes docteur vous m'épousez ?

Duo éclata de rire face à cette remarque et au regard sympathique de cette femme. Il décida de se laisse prendre au jeu.

-Oui, quant vous vous serez reposée madame. Bon, Dorothy tu lui fait prendre son traitement, elle se repose et si d'ici deux jours il n'y a rien d'anormal elle pourra rentrer chez elle ok ?

-Ouais.

-Ah au fait, contacts sa famille, c'est pas bon qu'elle reste seule dans ces périodes.

-Comme si c'était fait chef !

* * *

Oui, les journées de Duo se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Et en même temps… Il ne dormait que très peu, ne rentrait pour ainsi dire jamais chez lui et s'occupait sans arrêt de ses patients… 

-Mais… Mme Himbert qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Ecoutez docteur, à mon âge quant on tient un mignon comme vous on ne le lâche pas !

-Excuse moi Duo, elle m'as échappé quelques instants.

-Fais plus attention Dorothy.

-Mais vous m'épousez toujours ?

Devant le sourire complice Duo ne put que répondre.

-Mais bien sûr.

Il le lui rendit d'ailleurs avant de partir s'occuper d'autres patient, pas forcément toujours aussi agréables…

* * *

-Donc, ta femme est au courant ? 

-Ouais, ça fait trois jours que j'dors ans le canapé !

Duo assistait comme bien souvent aux discussions dans les toilettes. On dit souvent que les femmes y sont très bavardes, et c'est peut-être vrai. En attendant les hommes n'étaient pas mieux !

-Mais quant même Treize, trois jours elle est dure.

-Mouais, surtout que finalement j'l'ai trompé qu'une fois !

Toussotement violent de son grand ami.

-Ok, deux.

Nouveau toussotement.

-Bon, et toi alors t'en est où ?

-Bof… ça avance.

Treize et Zech allaient sortir, mais le blond s'arrêta un instant prêt de Duo.

-N'empêche quelle chance tu as toi ! a part le boulot tu n'as aucun problème.

Alors qu'il sortait Duo se regarda dans la glace. Il y vit un jeune homme natté aux yeux améthystes, des cernes violettes commençaient à apparaîtrent sous ses yeux. Oui, à 26 ans Duo Maxwell était seul. Non pas que les candidats manquaient non, c'était lui qui n'avait jamais le temps pour les gagnants…

-Oui… J'ai de la chance.

Mais il n'arriva pas à se convaincre lui même.

* * *

-Mais oui Wu je rentre ce soir ! 

-T'as intérêt vieux, parce que y a quelqu'un qu'il faut que je te présente.

-Pas encore un rendez-vous arrangé…

Oui, si son meilleur ami, son frère même ne réagissait plus aux surnoms, en revanche il n'avait pas renoncé à caser ce shazi !

-Ecoute, il est seul en ce moment et d'après l'ami qui m'a parlé de lui il ne va pas très bien. Et tu es toujours seul ! Ça fait combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

-En cinq mots : ça ne te regarde pas !

-Duo, je m'inquiète, tu vas finir tout seul !

-Non ! J'ai déjà deux eu demandes en mariage aujourd'hui.

-Ah ! Docteur vous m'épousez toujours ?

-Madame Himbert revenez ici !

-Et de trois…

-Ok… mais tu viens ce soir d'accord ? Hilde sera là aussi, ça lui fera plaisir.

-Ouais…

Il allait le taquiner sur la jeune femme mais remarqua le professeur J qui lui faisait siqne ainsi qu'à Treize.

-Bon, je dois y aller, à ce soir !

-Tu veux dire à tout de suite ! Il est 19 heures Duo !

-Heu… Ouais ! A tout à l'heure !

Il raccrocha rapidement avant que Wufei puisse ajouter quelque chose. Il laissa échapper un soupir discret avant de s'approcher de son patron.

-Bon, une intervention importante dans cinq minutes, Kushrenada vous êtes là depuis ?

-12 heures monsieur.

-Maxwell ?

Il n'allait pas marquer de points sur ce plan là… Il allait passer à côté de ce poste, et ça pour le laisser à Treize !

-Quelques unes de plus…

-Bon, Kushrenada c'est pour vous.

-Bien monsieur.

Et Treize s'éloigna rapidement pour s'occuper de cette intervention. Duo allait partir pour reprendre son travail, oubliant ainsi sa promesse de rejoindre Wufei… Il était visiblement déçu…

-Maxwell où allez vous ?

-M'occuper de mes patients monsieur.

-Dîtes moi franchement, depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici ?

Alors là… Duo ne s'en rappelait même pas.

-Environ 26 je crois.

-Vous êtes là depuis 34 heures Maxwell.

Duo se mordit la lèvre, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était là depuis presque deux jours ! Le professeur J allait s'éloigner mais se ravisa.

-Je sais tout Maxwell ! Au fait, pour cette place d'assistant.

Il suspendit sa phrase, attendant que Duo le regarde.

-Elle est à vous.

Duo était surpris, s'attendant à ce qu'elle revienne à Treize. Mais il était aussi heureux !

-Merci monsieur ! Vraiment, merci !

-Bon, et si vous ne rentrez pas chez vous je vous vire !

Trop heureux Duo prit congé du professeur. Il allait encore donner un coup de main avant de partir. Mais la voix du professeur J retentit derrière lui.

-Tout de suite Duo !

* * *

-Duo tu es en retard. 

Le jeune homme grimaça.

-Ecoute Wu, j'arrive tout de suite !

-C'est ce que tu dis !

-Je suis en route ok ?

-Bah… Etant donné que notre autre invité n'est pas encore arrivé, ça ira.

-Ouais, je suis plus très loin, dans dix minutes c'est bon.

-A tout de suite alors, Hilde vient d'arriver.

-Embrasse la !

-Mais arrête de dire des bêtises !

Et le Chinois raccrocha. Riant Duo posa rapidement son portable sur le siège à côté de lui. Et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau la route, ce fut pour être aveuglé par les phares d'un camion.

* * *

A suivre… 

Cruelle de finir comme ça moi ? Mais non voyons…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Plikt Titre : Et si c'était vrai ? 

Base : Persos de Gundam Wing et le film du même titre.

Genre : Yaoi, reprise d'un film.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi… Pffft…

Note : Bien, alors je me lance dans la reprise d'un film version G-boys, alors c'est vraiment parce que le film m'a plu que comment dire… je les voyais bien dedans !

Couple : ah non ! Surprise ! Je dis même pas s'il y en a ! (Quoi que vu que y a marqué Yaoi…)

Merci à :

Jojo : désolé pour cette fin horrible…

Yurie : Merci ! En tout cas la voilà la suite ! Quant au film il est super aussi !

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Bon, la réelle cohabitation ne commence pas encore.. Mais ça arrive !

Ness de Nescafe : Bah, si c'est encore frais j'ai la pression !

Iroko : Bah oui je suis sadique ! Tant pis, par contre pour les 50 heures je vais y penser…

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

-Alors Monsieur Yuy, qu'en dîtes vous ? Ce salon a fait la une d'un magazine de décoration vous savez.

Heero regarda autours de lui. Un joli salon, bien éclairé, qui faisait terriblement penser au Japon mais…

-Où est le canapé ?

* * *

-Celui-ci est vraiment très moderne ! En plus la vue est superbe !

Heero s'installa dans le canapé mais se retrouva rapidement par terre, mais de l'autre côté du canapé. Il lança un regard made-Heero-qui-tue-Yuy, la jeune femme ne bougea même pas, trop habitué depuis une semaine aux réactions de son client…

-Je suppose que c'est non ?

* * *

Et une série d'appartements, en fait c'était plutôt une série de canapés… Trop mous, trop dur, trop imposant, inexistant… Heero crut que la femme qui l'accompagnait, Susan, allait le tuer !

-Bon, le prochain est dans un autre quartier, alors en route !

Heero allait la suivre lorsqu'en passant prêt d'un immeuble il remarqua une annonce. Il s'en approcha pour lire.

-Mmmh… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, en sous-location… On peut plutôt…

Mais Heero s'engouffra dans la bâtisse sans la laisser finir.

-Jeter un coup d'œil…

Le jeune homme monta rapidement les escaliers pour arriver face au numéro 12. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était même pas verrouillée. C'était un grand appartement. Un couloir liait toutes les pièces, la cuisine et le salon étaient dans une même pièce. Heero entra dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Susan arriva à sa suite.

-Bon, j'ai appelé au numéro indiqué, vous aurez un loyer chaque mois, mais c'est sans contrat aussi ils pourraient vous jeter à la porte n'importe quant, je n'aime pas ça !

-C'est un bon canapé.

Susan s'arrêta dans ses magouilles et autres propositions. Ce client insupportable qui ne disait pas un mot et ne semblait jamais satisfait venait en gros de lui offrir un véritable miracle. Il se releva et se mit à visiter de lui-même. Bientôt Susan le perdit de vue et dut monter un escalier raide pour arriver sur le toit.

-Vous avez même une terrasse !

Elle était réellement émerveillée, certes la terrasse était nue, mais la vue elle-même suffisait.

-Je crois que c'est ici.

A nouveau elle ne put que garder la bouche ouverte. Des semaines qu'elle lui faisait tout visiter et il trouvait tout seul…

* * *

Une bière, un bon canapé et une émission stupide et sans intérêt, c'est tout ce dont Heero avait besoin, et tout ce dont il avait envie d'ailleurs ! Il n'avait plus le courage de vivre dans le « vrai monde » comme lui disait si souvent Trowa. Sa canette était vide, aussi il se releva pour aller en chercher une autre. Son frigo en était rempli, ses placards eux contenaient des boîtes en tout genre. Il ne mangeait de toute manière que très peu. Il en prit donc une de plus, fit demi-tour en décapsulant, et ne put que sursauter en la laissant tomber lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un total inconnu. Ce dernier hurla presque en évitant la bière. Il le fixa alors de ses améthystes qui se faisaient brûlantes.

-Non mais vous êtes qui vous ? Et vous faîtes quoi là ?

-Je… Je vis ici.

-Hein ! Bah ça m'étonnerait, c'est moi qui vis ici !

-Non c'est…

Heero se stoppa, il commençait à comprendre, il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'affaire.

-Mais oui j'y suis, c'est une arnaque ! On est je sais pas combien à croire vivre ici !

Le jeune homme face à lui sembla réellement surpris, puis paniqué.

-Vous… Ne bougez pas !

Il disparut alors de la pièce. Heero put ainsi remarquer la longue natte châtaine qui lui arrivait au niveau des reins. Il le suivit des yeux, puis se rendant compte qu'il le matait ouvertement il détourna rapidement la tête en rougissant. Il se mit alors à le suivre mais trouva le couloir vide…

-Heu… Vous êtes là ?

Ne voyant personne il décida de retourner à la cuisine, nettoyer la bière et aller se coucher, il avait trop bu pour ce soir !

* * *

-Alors tu veux dire qu'un mec avec une natte et des yeux violets est apparu dans ta cuisine ?

-Améthystes, des yeux améthystes.

-Oui peut-être, mais tu dois reconnaître que c'est bizarre !

-Ecoute Trowa il était là c'est tout !

-Comment il était ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit…

-Non, je veux dire… Tu l'as trouvé comment comment ? Beau, laid, attirant…

Heero rougit un peu, puis pour reprendre contenance il prit une gorgée de son verre.

-Beau… Oui, il était beau.

-Tu avais bu ?

-Un peu oui.

-Mouais… A mon avis tu l'as inventé vieux.

-Sans doute…

-C'est parce que tu ne sors pas assez et que tu bois trop Heero !

-Ecoute, je… Je sais plus où j'en suis.

-Ça va faire un an Heero, il faut que tu te remettes à vivre normalement.

-Je… n'y arrive pas.

-Pourtant cette apparition montre clairement que tu as besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un.

-C'est un homme qui est apparu.

-C'est que tu es plus gay que bi. Ça devrait pas te poser de problème. Il était vraiment beau ce gars ?

-Hn…

Face à cette non réponse de la part d'Heero…

-Parce que tant qu'à faire ru pourrais essayer de pousser le fantasme plus loin…

-Trowa !

Et face à la mine choqué de son ami, le jeune homme à la mèche se contenta de rire doucement.

* * *

Assis sur la banquette prêt de la fenêtre, Heero lisait un quelconque livre qu'il trouvait aussi inintéressant que l'émission la veille. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de wiski et posa son verre sur la table en bois devant lui.

-Ne posez pas ce verre ici !

Heero sursauta et posa rapidement son verre sur un magazine fixant l'apparition devant lui. Il se releva pour s'en approcher.

-Sortez de chez moi.

Et un mouvement de recul du natté furent les seules réponses qu'il obtint.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Bon, si vous voulez j'ai un peu d'argent dans le livre là-bas, mais après vous sortez !

-Non, je vis ici !

-Je ne crois pas non, je vais appeler la police !

Et le jeune homme sortit de la pièce. Heero le suivit, mais à nouveau il avait disparu…

* * *

Heero tentait de réfléchir d'une manière conventionelle. Un jeune homme ne cessait pas d'apparaître dans son salon. Oui, mais à chaque fois il avait au moins bu un verre ou deux. Il avait dû croiser ce gars dans la rue un jour… Non, il s'en serait souvenu. C'était peut-être une blague ? Trowa participait au tour pour le faire sortir plus souvent. Oui, ce devait être ça. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et se dirigea, une serviette autours de la taille vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait commencer à s'habiller…

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes encore là vous ! Et c'est quoi cette tenue !

Il fit volte face pour se trouver à nouveau face à l'apparition.

-Ecoutez, je sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais c'est pas un refuge ici ! Je connais une adresse si vous voulez.

Bon, que lui avait conseillé Trowa déjà ? De… Pousser le fantasme plus loin non ? Pourquoi pas… En quelques pas il fut sur le natté et tenta de le saisir par le bras… Mais il passa au travers… ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et se contente de reculer rapidement. Pourtant si c'était un fantasme ça aurait dû marcher… Et si c'était réellement un être humain il aurait dû l'attraper, au moins sentir un contact !

-Non mais il est malade ce type ! Partez d'ici !

-Hn…

Heero était vraiment surpris, il n'avait quant même pas rêvé si ? Il était bel et bien passé à travers ce jeune homme !

-Et ne me racontez pas que vous vivez ici ! C'est chez moi, et ce sont mes meubles !

-Hn…

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer un mot, et visiblement il n'en avait pas besoin, le natté était parti sur sa lancée…

-C'est mon lit, mes draps, mon armoire, ma photo… Bah… Où elle est ?

Heero regarda à son tour dans la direction que lui indiquait du doigt le jeune homme. Une petite table avec juste une lampe de chevet posée dessus… Il reporta son attention sur le natté qui semblait surpris.

-Ne… Ne bougez pas.

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, Heero le vit clairement s'effacer pour enfin disparaître… Il en laissa tomber sa serviette ! Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour en profiter…

* * *

Heero n'osait pas entrer. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici. Enfin si il savait ! Depuis quelques jours une sorte de fantôme venait lui rendre visite ! Et c'était très certainement suffisant pour expliquer sa présence ici. Ou pour le faire interner… Mais, avant de prendre racine sur le trottoir il se décida à pousser la porte de "L'Au-delà"

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

H : …

D : …

T : …

Q : …

W : …

Ok, sans commentaire… Mais j'attend vos rewiews !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à : jojo, nado18, Iroko, Himiko-Sama et Tsuki-no-Shinigami pour leurs rewiews!!! ça me fait toujours bien plaisir!!

Note: Apparition de pensés de perso alors c'est en _italique_.

* * *

Chapitre 3 

_Mais comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?_

C'est ce qu'Heero se demandait en fixant son plafond. Il tourna la tête vers le côté pour voir le natté endormit, lui, à ses côtés.

_Est-ce qu'un fantôme a besoin de dormir ?_

Il avait vraiment du mal à réaliser qu'il partageait son lit avec un esprit… Qui soit dormait, soit faisait très bien semblant. Heero avait pourtant essayé de le faire partir mais à présent…

* * *

Il se décida à pousser la porte de "L'Au-delà". Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux azures l'accueillit. Il ressemblait à un ange perdu sur terre… Heero, gêné d'entrer dans ce genre de magasin le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant d'aller chercher des livres sur son cas. Les loups-garous… non, les vampires… non plus, les démons ? Non, non ! Ah ! Les fantômes et autres apparitions, ce devait être là. Alors qu'il prenait un livre sur l'étagère il sursauta en se rendant compte que l'ange blond l'avait suivi. 

-Vous avez besoin d'un conseil ?

-Hn…

-Vous en avez rencontré un non ?

Heero le regarda pour la première fois droit dans les yeux. Il s'était attendu à y voir de la naïveté, ou encore à ce qu'ils soient complètement illuminés… Mais ils étaient sereins, patients, curieux aussi… Comment des yeux pouvaient-ils exprimer autant ? Et face à ces yeux il se surpris à répondre.

-Oui.

-Quel type de rencontre ? Je veux dire, bruits, messages…

-Non, il apparaît.

-Quoi ? Vous le voyez vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Bon, je suppose que vous voulez des renseignements ?

-Oui, et savoir comment m'en débarrasser aussi.

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il se mit à regarder les livres devant lui, puis commença à remplir les bras d'Heero avec la plupart.

-Alors… Celui-là il est génial, bien, non nul, mauvais, atroce, en fait non il est bien…

Et Heero se retrouva bientôt avec une dizaine de livres dans les mains. Il regarda, ils semblaient tous raconter à peu prêt la même chose… Mais bon, il avait de l'argent à dépenser alors pourquoi pas…

-Mais… Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le faire partir ?

* * *

Il n'avait pas répondu à ce jeune homme. Et maintenant il était là. Et il avait tout, dernière vérification… Bougie ? Oui. Livre ? Oui. Nuit ? Oui. L'incantation ? C'était la seule chose qui manquait. Il leva son bras, bougie à la main et se mit à lire la… formule. 

-Esprit es tu là ? Esprit montre toi !

Il releva les yeux… Rien du tout. Enfin, à part qu'il avait l'aire d'un crétin seul dans son salon à réciter des formules pour lesquelles les auteurs ne s'étaient visiblement pas foulés… En plus la suite si la première ne fonctionnait pas… C'était encore pire. Il se leva donc, pour répéter l'incantation, faire trois tours sur lui-même et enfin finir en se tenant seulement sur le pied droit…

-Vous savez que vous avez l'air complètement ridicule ?

Il fit volte-face, reposant ses deux pieds au sol, pour ancrer ses yeux dans les améthystes face à lui.

-Bon… Au risque de me répéter, que faîtes vous encore chez moi ?

-Je…

Que disait le livre déjà ?

-Suis là pour vous aider.

Le natté ne sembla pas comprendre.

-Vous aider à reposer en paix, à accepter votre mort.

-Pa… Pardon !? Ma mort ! Non mais ça va pas ! Déjà qu'il faut être drôlement dérangé pour s'inviter chez les gens comme ça, mais en plus leur dire qu'ils sont morts !

Bien, le livre disait de ne surtout pas laisser échapper le fantôme et de l'aider à se repérer.

-Suivez la lumière, vous devez y aller !

-Il n'y a aucune lumière et je ne suis pas mort !

-Bien, alors quel est votre nom ?

-Mon… nom ?

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! C'est… C'est…

Il sembla alors totalement paniqué, et tandis qu'Heero avançait, lui reculait. Il semblait toujours complètement retourné, puis il sembla se ressaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Vous m'avez drogué c'est ça !?

-Non.

-Alors comment vous expliquez que j'ai oublié mon nom ?!

-Parce que vous êtes mort.

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Si j'étais mort je ne serais pas là à vous parler !

-Mais si vous êtes vivant alors expliquez moi comment vous faîtes ça.

Et il montra calmement la table que le natté traversait alors. Ce dernier se rendit compte de sa situation, hurla avant de… sortir de la table.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma table ?

-Hn…

Il commençait vraiment à l'énerver, c'était pas sa faute non plus s'il était mort ! Il vit alors le jeune homme se diriger vers le téléphone et tenter de le saisir, passant aussi au travers.

-Et qu'avez vous fait à mon téléphone…

-Hn.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers lui et s'approcha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de lui. Il était un tout petit peu plus petit qu'Heero. Le natté tenta alors doucement de le toucher, causant par cette même occasion une rougeur très légère sur les joues du métis, mais il ne la remarqua pas. Là encore au lieu de rencontrer une joue, sa main passa au travers. Heero souffrit lui-même de la tristesse qui voilà les yeux si brillants du natté.

-Alors je suis vraiment…

-Hn.

* * *

-Mais vous devez m'aider ! 

-Hn.

-C'est un Hn quoi celui là ?

-Non.

Heero fut foudroyé par le regard du natté, mais il n'allait pas aider un fantôme, si ?

-La seule chose que je vais faire, c'est vous faire partir !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous n'êtes sans doute que le fruit de mon imagination !

-Et les livres et les invocations que Vous avez faîtes, vous les oubliés ?

-Des conneries dans lesquelles je vais plus me laisser prendre !

-Mais j'ai besoin d'aide !

-Tu n'existes pas ! Tu n'as même pas de nom !

-Si j'en ai un, c'est…

-C'est ?

Le natté n'eut qu'un sourire triste avant de disparaître, quant à Heero… il avait besoin de sortir.

* * *

Il était 4 heures du matin. Heero avait bu. Trop bu. A vrai dire il était sorti pour ça, et pour publier les améthystes brûlantes qui ne cessaient de le hanter. D'ailleurs en parlant d'hanter… 

-Duo !

-Hn ?

C'était lui ou sa tête allait exploser ?

-Mon nom c'est Duo ! Je m'en suis souvenu !

Heero remarque alors la tasse qu'il avait sorti le matin précédant, encore embrumé de sommeil, sur la table de la cuisine…

"Propriété de Duo alors pas touche !"

-Hn…

Enfin, pour le moment il voulait juste dormir.

-Donc j'ai un nom, ce qui fait que j'existe ! Vous devez m'aider !

-A quoi…

-A savoir qui je suis et comment je suis… je suis…

-Mort.

-Oui… Je suis mort.

-Hn.

Enfin, Heero verrait ça le lendemain, enfin dans quelques heures quoi. En attendant il avait vraiment trop besoin de sommeil.

* * *

C'était décidé ! Il allait faire disparaître cette saloperie de fantôme ! Il lui avait fait passer une journée terrible sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider ! 

Flash Back…

_-Mais tu vas sortir d'ici oui !_

_-Non, c'est chez moi et je suis très bien ici._

_-Mais là je vais me laver alors sort !_

_-Non, tu ne veux pas m'aider, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais ?_

_-Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à aider un mort !_

_-Bah justement, moi vu que je suis mort j'ai du temps à perdre._

_-Et donc tu vas le perdre…_

_-En te pourrissant la vie oui._

_Heero continua à refuser de l'aider, et Duo continua à refuser de sortir. Aussi… Le métis prit sa douche en boxer…_

_Mais là encore, se laver en sous-vêtements Heero aurait pu le supporter, mais avoir un commentaire du genre…_

_-Encore une…_

_Et ce à chaque fois que vous ouvrez votre frigo… C'est vite gonflant !_

_Et même devant la télé il n'avait pas un instant de répit ! Figurez vous qu'il y avait un bon match, oui vraiment le genre qu'on suit en hurlant à chaque coup de sifflet ! Sauf que là… Heero ne pouvait pas les entendre les coups de sifflet… Pourquoi ? Parce que son fantôme préféré s'était mis dans le tête de pousser la chansonnette juste devant le poste de télé…_

_Complètement crevé Heero avait finalement décidé de se passer de son match pour aller dormir. Saviez vous que quant un natté a une idée en tête il ne la lâche pas ? Eh bien cette nuit là Heero a put le découvrir à ses dépends…_

Fin du Flash Back

Alors Heero avait décidé de ne plus supporter une autre journée comme celle là, il appela donc tous ceux qui pouvaient être susceptibles de l'aider dans son… Problème.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche des exorcistes.

Il avait vraiment espéré faire peur au fantôme, mais ce dernier se contenta d'un…

-Bonne chance.

* * *

Et il en avait eut besoin ! Il avait commencé par faire venir un prêtre… 

Balançant de l'eau bénite, le prêtre se contentait d'ordonner à l'esprit de quitter l'appartement. Heero et Duo se tenaient chacun d'un côté et le fixaient.

-Il ne me voit même pas…

-Plus à droite.

L'homme s'exécuta, mais l'eau passa au travers du natté sans rien y faire. Ce dernier totalement exaspéré quitta la pièce en lançant un…

-C'est vous qui nettoierez !

Après il avait appelé des sortes de prêtresses chinoises…

Elles faisaient le tour de l'appartement, jetant des papiers enflammés en l'air, qui en retombant s'éteignaient heureusement avant de toucher le parquet. Là encore Duo ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça…

-Elles vont déclencher l'alarme incendie.

-Hn.

-C'est un Hn quoi ?

-Non.

Et le bip de l'alarme mit plus Heero en colère que la journée passée la veille. Saviez vous qu'il détestait se tromper ? Encore plus face à un fantôme stupide et borné qui avait décidé de lui gâcher la vie ?

Il avait finit sa journée en appelant une médium.

Cette dernière s'était juste assise à une table. Elle avait fermé les yeux alors qu'Heero et Duo la regardaient curieusement.

-L'esprit qui hante cet endroit refusera de partir.

-Ah ! Enfin une qui dit quelque chose de vrai !

-Hn.

-C'est l'esprit d'une jeune fille qui n'a jamais connu l'amour, et elle ne vous quittera pas…

Heero jeta un coup d'œil au natté. Si un regard pouvait tuer la médium serait morte depuis longtemps… Mais face à l'erreur de cette dernière, il préféra lui demander de prendre congé. Avant de partir la jeune femme laissa échapper une dernière phrase.

-Je vous conseil de quitter cet appartement. Cette fille semble pire qu'une vipère d'après ses ondes actuelles.

-Eh !

Heero referma la porte après avoir donné un sacré pourboire à cette femme qui venait d'illuminer sa journée.

* * *

Duo s'était par la suite calmé, et s'était allongé prêt d'Heero sans lui demander son avis, laissant échapper un… 

-C'est mon lit aussi.

Et il avait fermé les yeux, laissant Heero seul avec ses pensés…

_Mais comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?_

C'est ce qu'Heero se demandait en fixant son plafond. Il tourna la tête vers le côté pour voir le natté endormit, lui, à ses côtés.

_Est-ce qu'un fantôme a besoin de dormir ?_

Il avait vraiment du mal à réaliser qu'il partageait son lit avec un esprit… Qui soit dormait, soit faisait très bien semblant. Heero avait pourtant essayé de le faire partir mais à présent il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait besoin d'un véritable professionnel.

A suivre...

Qui avait cru que leurs rapports allez s'améliorer??


	4. Chapter 4

Merci : jojo, marnie02 et Iroko pour leurs rewiews qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir!!!

Et sinon pour tous, le chapitre 4!

* * *

Le « professionnel » arriva le lendemain même… Dans la soirée. Magasin à tenir oblige ! Le blondinet se présenta comme Quatre Raberba Winner, oui, le célèbre héritier de la célèbre famille ! Heero ne l'avait pas cru. Par contre Duo… 

-Ah ! Mais c'est génial ! T'aurais pu te faire beau Hee-chan !

Et… Surprise. Le blond avait rit et lancé…

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le faire partir ?

* * *

Et pour sûr qu'il avait voulu le faire partir ! Dès son réveil le natté avait semblé… en forme. 

-Bon, ce matin tu vas me laisser prendre ma douche ?

-Hier je t'ai laissé la prendre.

-Seul !

Duo haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Heero profita longuement de sa douche… Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il croisa deux améthystes.

-Baka !

Bon, un fantôme qui vous matte sous la douche c'est pas non plus si grave que ça ! Heero aurait même finalement apprécié que le natté soit… plus présent sous cette douche.

C'est à dire avec son corps…

De préférence dans la même tenue que le métis à ce moment là…

Avec les cheveux détachés aussi…

Sous le jet d'eau…

Bave…

Heu ! Calmons nous ! Enfin, calmons Heero, ce sont ses pensées après tout !

Heero rougit brusquement face aux idées plutôt explicite que sa conscience un peu hentai lui envoyait… C'est sûr que si elle pouvait elle l'aurait déjà poussé à coller Duo contre la paroi de la cabine douche…

Si ce dernier avait un corps bien sûr.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Puisqu'il était mort.

Mais le métis n'avait pas toute la journée ! Il avait rendez-vous avec Trowa pour le déjeuner. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre vêtu d'un jean pour se choisir une chemise. Il en saisit une noire.

-Je préfère la blanche.

* * *

Heero avait chaud. Pas autant que le matin même avec ses pensées douche non… Mais le soleil tapait fort sur la terrasse et sa chemise noire ne facilitait pas vraiment les choses… Duo le regardait cuire, assis sur une chaise voisine. 

-Je t'avais dis de mettre la blanche.

-Hn.

-J'ai oublié mon dico désolé.

-Ta gueule !

-C'est comme ça que tu m'accueil maintenant ?

Heero se releva. Trowa se tenait devant lui, bermuda et tee-shirt… blanc.

-Hum… J'adore ton copain ! Trop canon !

Heero se tourna vers Duo, sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne supportait pas que le natté trouve Trowa canon. Après tout, il l'avait vu nu lui, et n'avait fait aucun commentaire !

-Faudra que tu me le présente 'Ro.

-Hn.

-Oui ? C'est quoi celui là ?

-Tu es mort baka.

Trowa parut surpris, il faut dire qu'il venait de s'asseoir pour entendre cette phrase assassine… Heero s'assit face à lui, tentant d'ignorer les commentaires du natté.

-Dis moi que tu le vois.

-Voire quoi Heero ?

-Faudra que tu me dises comment il s'appelle ton copain 'Ro !

-L'éspèce de baka sur le siège là.

-C'est quoi son nom ?

Il montre le dit siège et le dit baka.

-Il n'y a rien sur cette chaise Heero.

-Allez dit c'est quoi !

-Si y a un mec qui…

-Comment il s'appelle !

-Trowa !

Heero s'était tourné vers le natté pour lui hurler le nom, surtout pour le faire taire en fait. Il se retourna vers son ami qui semblait complètement abasourdi…

-Il va me rendre fou.

-Heu… comme le chiffre 3 ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire Heero, mais je t'assure que je ne vois personne ici.

-Dis moi que je ne suis pas fou.

-Heero, tu dis voir un mec qui n'est pas là !

-Je…

-C'est original n'empêche comme prénom !

Il tourna les yeux vers un Duo tout sourire qui ne semblait pas suivre la conversation, restant sur son idée fixe. Ou qui faisait semblant et abordait un sujet complètement en dehors de la conversation en cours pour… Le mélanger encore plus… Trowa croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège.

-C'est toujours le même ?

-Oui !

-Tu as essayé de… pousser le fantasme ?

-Eh ! Je suis pas un fantasme moi !

Bon, visiblement Duo suivait la conversation…

-Pas vraiment, je ne peux même pas le toucher mais…

-Mais ?

-Il me matte sous la douche.

Trowa éclata de rire, Heero avait une mine d'enfant boudeur en sortant ça qui le rendait craquant. Le métis jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil au natté pour voir qu'il avait rougit…

-C'est peut-être toi qui n'est pas prêt à aller au bout !

Et ce fut au tour d'Heero de rougir, de retour dans la douche et dans ses pensées…

* * *

-Bon, maintenant que ton copain super mignon te prend pour un malade on fait quoi ? 

-On attend M. Winner pour comprendre ta présence auprès de moi.

-Alors on va passer l'après-midi devant la télé ?

-Hn.

Duo se mit à genoux sur le canapé, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Heero, lui causant une légère rougeur.

-Tant qu'à faire tu pourrais m'aider un peu !

-Hn.

-Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ?

-Hn.

-Et c'est un Hn quoi celui là !

-Oui !

-Tsss…

Le natté croisa les bras et s'appuya dans le canapé. Heero se sentit plus léger sans le regard du jeune homme, mais se posa tout de même une question stupide et sans intérêt …

_Comment tient-il sur les meubles ?_

Mais c'était tellement ridicule qu'il n'osa pas la poser…

-En plus ce que tu regardes c'est trop nul.

Heero soupira de lassitude.

-Et tu préfères passer ta journée devant ce genre de merde au lieu de m'aider.

-Hn.

-Oh allez Hee-chan !

-… Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

Duo cligna des yeux, visiblement tout aussi surpris qu' « Hee-chan ».

-Heu… Hee-chan.

-Mon nom est Heero.

-Oui, mais j'aime bien Hee-chan moi !

-Mais…

-Oui, j'ai compris ton nom c'est Heero ! Mais tu veux pas m'aider alors si tu crois que moi je vais faire des efforts ! Et puis pour une fois que j'arrive à attirer ton attention !

-Mon… Attention ? pourtant tu n'arrête pas ! A m'empêcher de me laver, de regarder la télé, de dormir même !

-Pour que tu me vois !

Ils s'étaient tous les deux levés à présent et se disputaient chacun d'un côté du salon.

-Crois moi je te vois bien assez comme ça ! Mais bientôt se sera finit !

-Et pourquoi tu refuses de m 'aider ! Tu ne fais rien de tes journées !

-Parce que tu ne m'intéresse pas !

Et il regretta presque immédiatement ses paroles lorsque les yeux du natté se voilèrent… Et avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Duo se précipita dans sa… dans leur chambre. Le métis resta dans le salon, interdit…

* * *

-D… Duo ? 

Heero frappait à la porte depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Il se décida à entrer, mais trouva la pièce vide. Et il regrettait même d ene pas voir les améthystes brûlantes, rayonnantes auxquelles il avait prit l'habitude.

-Duo ?

Pas de réponse, visiblement le fantôme ne voulait plus se montrer, peut-être avait-il réussi à le faire partir ? Cette nouvelle ne le rendit finalement pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait voulu l'être. Il s'allongea sur son lit, quelque peu… démoralisé. Mais apparut soudainement un visage qu'il connaissait trop bien depuis quelques temps.

-Quoi ?

Il sursauta et se remit debout immédiatement. Le natté à genoux sur le lit le regardait en attendant la suite.

-Je… Hum…

Heero se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus. Il était un peu gêné à vrai dire car il ne voyait pas vraiment comment s'excuser. Et surtout de quoi ! Il ne voulait toujours pas aider la jeune homme !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux 'Ro ?

-Juste… Je regrette d'avoir dit… Tout ça…

-C'est vrai ?

Le métis observa le natté. Il le fixait avec de grands yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté… Il était vraiment trop mignon ! Heero rougit et détourna les yeux en lâchant un…

-Vrai.

Duo sourit et se releva préstement.

-Tu es pardonné !

Heero se surpris à sourire.

-Tant mieux…

Voyant que le natté le regardait avec interrogation il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on se quitte fâchés.

Le sourire disparut en même temps que les améthystes s'assombrirent.

* * *

A la question de Quatre, Heero répondit… 

-Vous le voyez ?

-Non, mais je l'entend. Il a l'air très gentil.

-Seulement l'air.

-C'est toi qui es méchant Hee-chan !

-Bon, par contre Heero, si je peux lui parler en revanche le faire partir c'est autre chose.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen !

-En fait… Pour un fantôme il n'est pas très mort.

-Q… Quoi !

-Ah ! tu vois que je… Je suis pas mort !?

-Bah… Je ressens plus qu'autre chose. Mais Heero, je ne pense pas que…

-Duo !

Quatre sourit lorsque le natté lui dit son nom.

-Que Duo partes. Je ne le sens pas mort.

-Alors vous ne pouvez pas le faire partir.

-La seule âme qu'il faut faire partir, c'est celle qui vous blesse et qui se trouve là.

Il montra le cœur d'Heero, qui s'assombrit.

-Cette femme vous détruit à petit feu.

-Oh ! Me dit pas que tu t'es fait plaqué ! enfin, ça m'étonne pas beaucoup vu comment tu te comportes !

Heero ne dit rien et quitta la pièce en grimaçant. Duo fut surpris. S'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que le métis face une phrase en entier, un Hn était quant même attendu ! La sonnette se dit alors entendre.

-Heu… Quatre ça ne vous dérange pas d'aller ouvrir ? Je vais voir comment va 'Ro.

-Oui, mais une dernière chose Duo, ne vous moquez pas des morts.

Le natté comprit avec horreur les paroles du blond et se pressa de rejoindre Heero. Quatre ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un grand brun avec une mèche qui masquait l'un de ses yeux, yeux qu'il avait d'ailleurs merveilleux…

-Heu… Bonsoir, Heero est là ?

* * *

Alors il faut que je sache, vous voulez les voir évoluer le Quatre et le Trowa ? Ou les voir passer de tant en tant suffit ? En gros, si je leur accorde quelques pages rien que pour tous les deux… Ou pas.. 

Donc, j'attend vos rewiews !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci : jojo, Iroko et marnie02, leurs rewiews me font toujours autant plaisir!!

Alors attention, dans ce chapitre mon tout premier lemon ! Alors ceux qui n'aiment pas ne le lisent pas et ceux qui aiment… Ne se moquent pas merci ! En tout cas voici pour tous :

Chapitre 5

* * *

-Heero ?

Le natté n'obtint aucune réponse. Il était habitué au silence du métis, enfin surtout à ses « Hn » en fait. Mais là il sentait qu'il était allé trop loin, aussi ce silence se faisait bien plus pesant. Heero se tenait debout, appuyé sur le muret de la terrasse, le regard perdu dans le paysage de la ville. Duo ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu, il resta en arrière.

-Je… Je suis désolé.

A nouveau ce silence… Le natté se sentit de plus en plus mal.

-Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer sans savoir. J'ai été… Stupide et méchant.

Toujours aucune réponse. Duo s'approcha doucement et tenta de toucher l'épaule du jeune homme. Sa main passa au travers. Il la regarda, peiné de ne même pas pouvoir toucher le japonais.

-Je t'en pris Heero parle moi !

-Hn.

Duo soupira et s'approcha, se plaçant aux côtés d'Heero, mais contrairement à ce dernier son regard ne se perdit pas dans la ville, mais dans la contemplation du visage du métis. Il semblait peiné, pensif. Le natté le trouva plus beau que jamais.

-Elle est morte pas vrai ?

-Hn.

-Heero… Je… J'aurais pas dû… Me moquer, je regrette vraiment !

Duo ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Mais il voulait tellement qu'Heero lui parle.

-C'était… ton amie ?

-Ma femme.

-Ah… Et…

-Elle est morte il y a un an.

-Je suis… Désolé. Elle s'appelait comment ?

-Réléna. Nous étions mariés depuis deux ans.

Duo n'osa plus parler. Il ne voulait pas risquer de couper Heero, pour une fois que le métis parlait !

-Je n'ai même jamais vraiment compris, elle s'est assise un jour se plaignant d'être fatiguée et d'avoir mal à la tête… Et juste après…

-Rupture d'anévrisme.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'ont dit les médecins.

Heero sembla un peu surpris et se tourna vers Duo qui se perdit ainsi dans le cobalt de ses yeux.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Bah… D'après les symptômes.

-Tu l'as diagnostiqué ?

-Oui, c'est normal je suis médecin ! Attend, je suis… Médecin ?

-Et tu te souviens où tu étais médecin ?

Le natté secoua la tête.

-Non. Non, ça je ne sais plus.

* * *

Quatre regarda son verre puis le jeune homme qui l'avait invité. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment put résister à l'invitation de Trowa. Aussi il l'avait accompagné dans ce bar. De plus le brun semblait se demander ce que Quatre faisait chez son ami.

-Au fait, Quatre, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez chez Heero.

L'auteur choisit de ne faire aucun commentaire…

-Eh bien…

Le jeune Arabe avait du mal à se dire qu'il allait sans doute passer pour un fou.

-Je… Votre ami Heero m'a appelé pour un fantôme.

Trowa eut du mal à avaler sa gorgé. A vrai dire il faillit même tout recracher sur le jeune homme.

-P… Pardon !? Un fantôme ?

-Oui, un fantôme qui refuse de partir. Il vous en a parlé ?

-Je… Je crois. Vous l'avez vu ?

-Non, mais je l'entends.

-Heero m'en a parlé, d'un jeune homme en tout cas, qui apparaîtrait parfois dans son salon.

-En réalité Duo apparaît surtout à ses côtés.

-Duo ?

-Le fantôme. Son nom est Duo.

-Ce n'est pas très courrant comme nom.

-Parce que Trowa et Quatre ça l'est ?

Le brun eut un léger rire.

-Non c'est vrai.

Quatre pianota légèrement sur son verre et sans oser regarder Trowa il ajouta.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un fou. Ou un arnaqueur.

-Je… Je dois bien t'avouer que je ne crois pas aux esprits et autres fantômes. Mais en même temps…

-Ton ami en voit un.

Ils étaient passé au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Oui, et je pense qu'il a quant même la tête sur les épaules, donc tu ne dois ni être un fou, ni un arnaqueur.

Quatre sourit à son tour et prit une autre gorgé.

* * *

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-Puisque tu n'es pas mort… Tu dois bien être quelque part.

-Sans doute à l'hôpital non ?

-Oui sans doute, mais le problème c'est que sans ton nom de famille je vois pas comment te rendre visite.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

Duo semblait vraiment déçut et perdu. Ils étaient rentrés depuis quelques minutes, Heero s'était allongé, il avait sommeil. En plus Quatre avait disparu ne laissant derrière lui qu'un…

"Nous nous reverrons.

Amitiés.

Quatre"

Mais Heero ne voulait pas laisser le natté dans cet état.

-Si tu veux on ira interroger tes voisins demain.

-Alors tu vas m'aider ?

Le métis rouvrit les yeux. Duo se tenait juste au-dessus de lui, une main de chaque côté du visage d'Heero. Ce dernier rougit face aux améthystes, douces et curieuses…

-Oui, je vais t'aider.

Duo se rassit ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Le métis ferma doucement les yeux.

-Je veux pouvoir prendre ma douche tranquillement.

Il entendit le natté souffler, et sourit avant de s'endormir.

* * *

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Trowa.

-De rien, il est tard et ce n'est plus très sûr.

-Oui, heu… Mais ça va aller pour toi ?

-Ne t'en fait pas.

Quatre regarda le grand brun en souriant. Il n'arrivait pas à lire en lui comme dans les autres. C'était calme, reposant.

-Tu veux pas entrer un instant ?

Trowa le fixa droit dans les yeux, le jeune arabe rougit mais ne baissa pas la tête, continuant à supporter le regard émeraude.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Quatre.

-Alors finalement tu me trouves trop… Bizarre ?

Quatre détourna les yeux. La plupart des gens qui le rencontraient le trouvaient trop étrange et l'évitaient par la suite.

-Non, en fait j'ai peur que si je rentre je ne puisse pas résister.

Le blond releva la tête.

-A quoi ?

-A toi.

Et avant que Quatre n'ait pu faire un geste, Trowa s'était emparé de ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, le blond laissa ensuite entrer la langue qui lui réclamait l'accès. S'ensuit alors un ballet vieux comme le monde… Quatre passa ses bras autours du cou du méché pour approfondir le baiser tandis que ce dernier posait ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Trowa ajouta.

-Hors je ne veux rien presser.

Quatre ne sut même pas quoi dire, le méché continua.

-Je pourrais te revoir ?

Le blond sourit.

-Bien sûr !

-Si tu veux, attend moi demain à midi chez l'Italien du coin.

-Je devrais pouvoir.

Ils se dirent ainsi au revoir au pas d'une porte. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'une fois cette porte fermée ils restèrent longtemps appuyés contre elle, portant leurs doigts à leurs lèvres, avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Il embrassa longuement le natté, plaquant le corps de ce dernier contre la paroi. Leurs virilités se frôlèrent, causant chez chacun d'eux un doux choc électrique remontant tout le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Heero délaissa les lèvres fatiguées et rougies du jeune homme, s'appliquant à poser sa marque dans le cou de ce dernier. Il laissa ses mains découvrir doucement le torse nu de l'américain, ne tardant pas à faire gémir ce dernier sous ces douces caresses. Ce son plus que toute autre chose excita le métis. Les mains de Duo descendaient dans son dos, sur ses hanches, ses fesses. Mais Heero avait envi de plus, de beaucoup plus.

Il présenta ses doigts au natté qui les engloutit avec gourmandise et entreprit de les humidifier alors que la bouche d'Heero s'attaquait à l'un de ses boutons de chair. Le métis sentant ses doigts assez lubrifiés les retira à son amant qui poussa un soupir de frustration. Mais ce dernier ne tarda pas à gémir de plaisir lorsqu'un doigt trop curieux pénétra en douceur son intimité. Il s'agrippa à Heero, remontant par réflexe l'une de ses jambes à la taille du métis. Ce dernier l'observa alors tout en entrant un deuxième et un troisième doigt.

Le vision de Duo ainsi porté par le plaisir sous les jets d'eau réguliers de la douche ne lui donnait que plus envie encore de faire l'amour au natté. Ce dernier les yeux à demi-fermés par le plaisir accompagnait les moindres mouvements d'Heero. Le métis n'y tenant plus retira ses doigts, attrapa doucement l'autre jambe de Duo pour la ramener elle aussi à sa taille. Le natté passa ses bras autours du cou d'Heero. Et c'est tout en l'embrassant qu'Heero le pénétra en douceur.

Il resta sans bouger, laissant à l'américain le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Ce fut Duo qui commença à s'agiter, faisant gémir à son tour le métis. Bientôt Heero rejoignit le mouvement, l'accélérant même, le rendant presque violent, passionné. Faisant ainsi pousser aux deux amants des gémissements, si ce n'étaient des cris de plaisir. Heero, sentant qu'il allait venir, intensifia encore ses gestes, ses caresses pour que Duo vienne en même temps. Il se libéra en criant le nom de ce dernier, le regardant droit dans les yeux…

Puis il se réveilla…

-Bah dis donc, t'as l'air d'avoir fait un super rêve toi !

Heero reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Il rougit à la vue du natté.

-Hn.

-Alors, c'était quoi ton rêve ? J'ai cru comprendre mais…

-Hn. Tu as entendu quoi ?

-Bah…

Duo sourit bêtement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Surtout des gémissements en fait.

Heero piqua un fard, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais avant d'entrer il se tourna vers le natté.

-Cette fois laisse moi la prendre seul.

Il allait fermer la porte…

-Pourtant d'après ce que tu disais tu voulais plutôt le contraire !

* * *

A suivre…

Bon, alors premier lemon dont je suis pas vraiment satisfaite, en plus j'ai eu du mal à l' écrire…

Sinon dans ce chapitre… ça avance peu à peu. Disons que Quatre et Tro se sont rencontrés c'est déjà bien !

Bon, et je sais que pour certains c'est beaucoup demandé, mais une petite rewiew en passant c'est toujours sympa, même si c'est juste pour dire coucou !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Iroko ; marnie02 et Shini-Cat pour leurs reviews. Ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent!

Ouh comme ça fait longtemps… Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente! Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide dans les parutions… Le prochain chapitre sera pour Ma vie d'assassin en tout cas…

* * *

Chapitre 6

Appuyé contre la porte Heero tentait de résonner convenablement. De toute évidence Duo l'avait entendu. En même temps, il n'avait vraiment pas dû être discret!

Mais peut-être que le natté n'avait pas vraiment entendu son nom! Oui, c'était très certainement une blague.

-C'est bon, tu te remets?

Heero sursauta, Duo juste devant lui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Baka…

-Bof tu sais, faut pas trop t'en faire pour ça! Ce genre de rêve ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Hn.

-Après t'as dis mon nom, mais on «vit» ensemble depuis une semaine alors là encore c'est pas très grave.

-Hn.

-Mais… Tu pourrais quand même dire quelque chose!

-Hn.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire au juste? Qu'il avait rêvé de lui? Duo le savait déjà. En plus, il devait même avoir parfaitement compris de quoi parlait ce rêve… Mais alors quoi? Qu'il avait aimé ce rêve? Qu'il voulait qu'il se réalise?

-Bah si t'as rien à dire je vais y aller.

-Attends!

Heero tenta de l'attraper par le bras.

-Je… Je m'excuse.

-De quoi?

-D'avoir… Fait ce rêve.

-Oui, mais pourquoi?

-Ça doit te mettre mal à l'aise non?

-Bof… Pas vraiment!

Duo lui sourit doucement.

-Et même… Je suis presque content…

-Hn?

-C'est qu'on commence à… bien s'entendre non?

-Sans doute…

Bon, pour Heero le rêve semblait montrer que lui voulait faire plus que bien s'entendre avec Duo…

-Bah…

Le natté semblait à présent tout aussi gêné qu'Heero, ce fut d'ailleurs en regardant ses pieds qu'il commença à sortir.

-Je te laisse te préparer alors! A tout de suite.

Heero le regarda sortir et se dirigea sous la douche. Non il ne regretta pas la présence du natté! Enfin si, mais il n'allait pas le reconnaître.

Et il allait agir normalement avec Duo. Oui, après toit ils n'étaient pas en couple! Le natté n'était même pas physiquement là!

Non, il allait agir… comme toujours.

Il sortit de la salle de bain. Duo était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, absorbé dans la contemplation de la ville.

Le métis le trouva beau. Tellement beau… Et s'il l'avait pu il aurait embrassé le natté. Mais il savait que pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire.

Oui, il allait retrouver le corps du natté, et ramener Duo ici! Et là il pourrait enfin lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et retrouva son sourire.

-Ta chemise ressemble à celle d'un vendeur d'aspirateur…

* * *

-Bonjour Madame je…

-Non merci jeune homme…

Et elle referma la porte. Heero se tourna vers Duo, mais ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Je te l'avais dis.

Heero sonna à nouveau et la vieille femme rouvrit.

-Oui? Ah… C'est encore vous, mais je vous ai déjà dis…

-Bonjours Madame je suis Heero Yuy votre nouveau voisin.

Il avait parlé sans même prendre le temps de souffler. D'ailleurs ce fut plutôt payant puisqu'elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Ah oui? Je dois bien avouer que vous faîtes plus «normal» que le précédent.

-Le précédent?

-Oui, une espèce de hippie des temps modernes, avec ses longs cheveux… Un drogué si vous voulez mon avis!

Elle avait prit l'air d'une conspiratrice livrant un secret d'état…

-Eh je suis pas un junkie moi!

-Heu… Merci beaucoup madame au revoir!

Et il disparut dans le couloir avant même qu'elle n'ait complètement refermé la porte.

-Elle n'a pas une très haute opinion de toi…

-C'est sans doute un cas à part…

Mais la plupart des voisins ignoraient totalement l'existence d'un certain baka natté… Heu… De Duo.

Enfin, presque tous…

-Bonjours Mad…

-Elle aurait pu s'habiller quand même…

Venait d'ouvrir la porte une créature blonde à trop forte poitrine pour un trop petit débardeur…

-Ça a rétrécit au lavage ou elle a prit une trop petite taille exprès?

En tout cas elle était visiblement en pleine séance de sport…

-Oui? Je peux vous aider?

Si elle n'avait pas paru ravie d'être dérangée, en voyant Heero elle se fit bien plus agréable et souriante… Un peu trop aux goûts de certains…

-Elle est obligée de te mettre sa poitrine sous le nez?

-Heu… Bonjours je suis le nouveau…

-Ah oui! Le nouveau du 12, je suis Clara, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Elle lui tendit la main tout sourire, Heero la lui serra rapidement.

-Heero Yuy.

-Vous voulez entrer Heero?

-Non merci… En fait je recherche des informations sur l'ancien propriétaire.

-Ah oui…

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Plutôt mignon… Complètement gay par contre! Et coincé comme pas possible si vous voulez mon avis! Il ramenait jamais personne! Mais… Il était pas souvent là non plus…

-Et… Vous savez où il était?

-J'en sais rien. Mais sans être mauvaise langue… Avec le corps qu'il avait il devait pas faire beaucoup d'études pour ramener du fric à la maison.

-Alors je suis sois coincé sois prostitué c'est ça?

-Bon… Et vous ne connaissez pas son nom?

-Non. Dîtes moi Heero, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir entrer juste un instant?

-Certains je… Je vais vous laisser.

Heero s'éloigna pendant qu'elle refermait la porte.

Duo lui… Semblait quelque peu en colère…

-Merde mais c'est quoi cette pouffiasse qui se permet de dire ce genre de choses!

-C'est une de tes voisines. Tu veux qu'on continu?

-Bof, ça pourra pas être pire que cette garce!

Heero ne put retenir un léger rire qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Oh et toi arrêtes de rire!

A peine le voisin suivant avait-il ouvert qu'Heero sentit à nouveau ses espoirs d'en apprendre plus sur le natté s'émietter…

Il ne semblait pas sympathique. Mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

Le genre de personne à qui on ose même pas dire bonjours de peur de se prendre un coup de canne au passage.

-C'est pourquoi?

-Heu… Je suis votre nouveau voisin.

-Et alors?

Visiblement papy ne voulait pas vraiment perdre son temps. Autant en finir au plus vite…

-En fait je cherche des informations sur l'ancien locataire.

Allez… Il allait encore se faire envoyer bouler avec un «connais pas.»

-Vous parlez de Duo?

Ah… Une chance?

-Oui, Duo c'est ça!

-Entrez alors, on ne va pas parler sur le palier quand même!

Et Heero se retrouva dans un monde de papier bulle et de mousse…

-Ne vous faîtes pas d'idées sur la décoration. C'est uniquement à cause de ma maladie.

Le vieil homme s'installa dans un fauteuil alors qu'Heero et Duo choisissaient le canapé.

-Et que voulez vous savoir au juste?

-Qui il était.

-Bien, Duo est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il est médecin à l'hôpital de la ville, et d'ailleurs il y passe beaucoup trop de temps, je lui ai déjà reproché et je ne suis pas le seul! Son ami n'arrête pas de lui dire de se reposer un peu aussi.

-Son ami?

Alors… Duo avait un petit ami?

-Oui, je ne retiens jamais son nom… Un asiatique. Il est passé une fois, me donner des nouvelles de Duo depuis son accident.

-Quel… Quel était cet accident au fait?

-Un truc stupide… Il n'a pas eu le temps d'éviter le camion qui arrivait à contre-sens. Le chauffeurs s'était endormi au volant…

-Vous semblez beaucoup… tenir à lui.

En fait Heero n'en savait rien. Mais cet homme était le premier à pouvoir lui parler de Duo, alors pourquoi pas?

-Il passe me voir souvent. Au moins une fois par jour. Enfin, avant l'accident en tout cas.

-Et… où est-il maintenant?

-A l'hôpital! Où voulez vous qu'il soit?

-Oui… Heu je le savais. Mais en fait… J'ai besoin de son nom pour lui rendre visite.

-Et pourquoi voulez vous le voir au juste?

-Pour… Prendre des nouvelles.

-Oui, et être aux premières loges pour le regarder mourir et conserver cet appartement! Mais croyez moi vous perdez votre temps, il va se réveiller et vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que celui de déguerpir vite fait!

-Quoi? Mais non!

Le vieil homme se leva. S'il avait été calme jusque là, il semblait à présent sur le point d'entrer en éruption!

-Sortez de chez moi!

-Dis lui de se calmer! Dis lui qu'on a pas besoin qu'il se casse quelque chose!

Heero se tourna vers Duo, mais ce dernier ne lâchait pas le vieil homme des yeux. Aussi il préféra obéir rapidement.

-… Calmez vous! Pas besoin de vous casser quelque chose en plus!

Le vieil homme se calma aussi rapidement qu'il s'était énervé.

-Il me donnait le même genre de conseils…

-Ecoutez, je veux vraiment le voir!

-Maxwell, son nom de famille est Maxwell.

* * *

Lorsque Quatre ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait jour depuis longtemps. Et le réveil finit de lui avouer qu'il était sérieusement en retard pour ouvrir le magasin.

Bof tant pis, il resterait fermé aujourd'hui.

Ça fait parti des avantages d'être son propre patron…

Il se retourna et termina doucement d'émerger dans les bras d'un grand brun.

**La veille au soir**

Quatre finit par se secouer.

Ce baiser était…

Il n'avait même pas de mot pour le définir!

Enfin, il allait le revoir le lendemain. Et il était impatient.

Mais à peine se dirigeait-il vers la cuisine qu'on frappait à sa porte.

Il ouvrit pour tomber sur les émeraudes qui, d'après lui, ne l'avaient pas vraiment quitté.

Sur ces lèvres qui n'étaient plus là depuis trop longtemps déjà…

Il entendit la porte se refermer, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il était trop occupé à passer et repasser ses mains dans les cheveux de son invité surprise.

Dès que ce dernier délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, Quatre réussi à articuler un faible:

-Pourquoi?

Et la réponse qui lui fut donner lui suffit largement.

-J'ai pas réussi à attendre.

Enfin… Il pouvait se contenter de cette explication.

Parce que Trowa passa tout le reste de la nuit à le contenter tout court.

**Retour au présent**

Il sortit de ses pensées, se rendant compte que son compagnon était lui aussi réveillé.

-Bonjours.

Articula-t-il faiblement. Parce que maintenant que la fièvre de la veille était passée… Ils allaient devoir réfléchir.

-'Jour.

Trowa se leva et commença à chercher ses vêtements. Quatre commença à faire de même. Il n'osait pas rompre ce silence confortable qui s'était installé doucement.

Alors… Le pantalon derrière la télé, la chemise dans le couloir et le boxer… Au dessus de l'armoire…

Trowa avait finit de s'habiller et Quatre se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et maintenant?

Trowa le regarda un peu surpris, mais il sentit que Quatre avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Il lui sourit et lui répondit…

-Maintenant on va chez l'italien dont je t'ai parlé.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, enfin le nouveau chapitre…

En plus figurez vous qu'à peine finit de le copier que mon ordi plante et que je perd tout le chapitre!

Ça mérite bien une review nan?


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Noan ; Tatouina ; kaga78 ; shini-cat ; zephis ; marnie02 ; yaone-kami et Catirella pour leurs reviews !

Et voilà le tout nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 7

-Mais je vous ai dis que je voulais voir Duo Maxwell !

-J'ai bien compris monsieur, mais seule la famille peut le voir…

-Mais…

-Dis lui que t'es mon petit ami.

Heero se tourna vers Duo. Mais ce dernier était tout à fait sérieux ! Il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Ecoutez… Dorothy. Je ne suis pas vraiment de la famille…

-C'est pour ça que…

-Mais ! Je suis son petit-ami. Je veux juste le voir.

-Vous ? Le petit ami de Duo ?

Elle avait l'air surpris. Duo ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de connaissance autre que professionnelles !

-Oui, moi !

-Mais… Il n'a jamais parlé de vous !

-Je… J'étais en voyage…

-Menteur.

Heero se tourna en colère vers Duo qui avait pourtant parlé très calmement. Mais bon, il pouvait se taire là !

-Et… C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu avant.

Termina-t-il en se retournant vers l'infirmière qui semblait chercher ce qu'il regardait peu avant. Elle revint à lui, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il avait maudit du regard.

-Je… Je vais vous laisser y aller. Mais pas longtemps !

-Merci. Vraiment.

-Chambre 102. Monsieur ?

-Yuy. Heero Yuy.

* * *

-Alors… J'étais là depuis le début.

Duo restait près de la porte. Il ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir s'approcher.

-Hn.

Heero en revanche était déjà auprès du lit. Le natté allongé semblait plus calme, mais il était aussi plus pâle et ressemblait un peu trop à un mort à son goût.

Duo s'approcha d'un coin où plusieurs photos étaient posées.

-Je les connais…

Heero se tourna vers lui.

-Lui c'est… Wu. Elle Hilde ! Je les connais ! Je les reconnais !

Le natté était souriant. Il avait trouvé sa place non ? Il devait maintenant se réveiller.

-A ton avis 'Ro, je me réveil comment ?

-…

-Bon, j'vais me débrouiller.

Duo s'approcha de son corps et s'allongea sur lui. Il ne restait alors plus qu'un seul Duo de visible.

-Ça a marché ?

Il s'était relevé d'un bond. Mais le corps n'avait pas suivi.

-Shit.

Il se releva pour être à nouveau à côté d'Heero.

-J'y arrive pas.

-…

Si Heero ne répondait pas c'était… Parce qu'il n'écoutait pas. Depuis son entré dans cette pièce il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête.

Toucher Duo.

Juste savoir comme ça faisait de toucher Duo.

Il s'approcha du corps du jeune homme et lui prit doucement la main.

-Eh !

Il la relâcha immédiatement se tenant la main.

C'était comme… Une décharge. Et il semblait que Duo ait senti la même chose.

-Tu… as senti ?

-Bah oui !

Puis, Duo sembla réfléchir.

-Attend… Si j'ai senti ça pourquoi j'ai rien senti avant ?

-M. Yuy ?

Dorothy… Visiblement la visite touchait à sa fin.

-Oui, je m'en vais.

-Moi je reste ici Hee-chan.

Il se tourna surpris vers Duo. Mais ce dernier était sérieux. Même un peu… Triste ?

-Vous… Me laissez encore cinq minutes ?

-Je vous attends dehors.

Elle referma la porte en sortant.

-Comment ça tu restes ici ?

-Bah… Il vaut mieux que je sois proche de mon corps tu crois pas ? C'est le seul moyen pour me réveiller. En plus…

Il regarda un instant les photos.

-… Mes amis viennent ici. Alors je veux être là.

Etrangement cela faisait vraiment mal à Heero de savoir qu'il serait seul le soir même. Et qu'il ne verrait peut-être plus Duo.

-Alors… Tu es certains de vouloir rester ?

-Oui. En plus je t'ai assez embêté.

C'est vrai qu'Heero s'était très souvent montré comme ennuyé par la présence du natté. Mais il avait finit par s'y habituer. Et même par l'apprécier !

-Bon… Je vais y aller alors…

-Oui.

Mais déjà Duo ne regardait plus que les photos. Blessé Heero ouvrit la porte. L'infirmière se tenait dans le couloir à l'attendre. Il se tourna vers le natté.

-Au revoir Duo.

Et referma la porte.

Si les fantômes pouvaient pleurer… Duo le ferait.

* * *

Son corps… Enfin, lui-même quoi. Et il était là. Mais il ne pouvait même pas se toucher. La porte s'ouvrit et il se retourna pour faire face à Wufei… Il ne semblait pas vraiment en forme.

-Salut Duo.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du corps et Duo attendit le choc précédent. Mais rien…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un homme entra. Duo ne le reconnu pas tout de suite.

-M. Chang, il faudrait que vous passiez à l'accueil pour les dernières signatures.

-Je… Je vais venir.

Pourquoi semblait-il peiné d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ces signatures ? Le médecin sortit.

-Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais… Mais c'est dur. Je sais que tu voulais pas rester comme ça trop longtemps… alors au revoir.

Et sans un regard en arrière il sortit à son tour. Mais Duo pensait déjà avoir compris ce que ça voulait dire.

On allait le débrancher.

Le laisser mourir.

Alors qu'il était là ! Qu'il était tout sauf mort et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le devenir. Il s'installa auprès de lui.

-Alors… Je vais mourir… Mais non ! Il n'en est pas question !

Qui pouvait l'aider ? Facile… Mais est-ce qu'Heero voudrait bien l'aider encore une fois ? Mais il n'avait personne d'autre à qui demander.

Il se leva et sortit… En passant par les murs. L'avantage des fantômes. Et dans l'une des pièces…

-Je te dis… Bientôt notre ami Maxwell ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il s'arrêta et reconnu alors ce médecin. Treize. Les pieds sur le bureau. Il était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

-L'autre a plus qu'à se décider à signer et ce sera finit. Il ne lui reste donc plus que très peu de temps !

Donc c'était ça… Treize voulait en finir, et c'était sans doute à cause du poste que Duo avait obtenu le jour de son accident. Il devait se dépêcher. Avant que Wufei ne fasse cette bêtise !

* * *

Heero entra en claquant la porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était en colère. Enfin si il savait pourquoi !

C'était Duo ! Duo était parti comme ça et en même temps c'était normal ! Son corps et ses amis étaient là-bas. Heero n'était finalement qu'un étranger venu vivre ici. Et leur rencontre n'était liée qu'au hasard.

On sonna alors à la porte. Duo ? Non. Duo était un fantôme et il ne prendrait donc pas la peine de sonner… Il ouvrit, Clara, sa charmante voisine, se tenait en serviette de bain sur le palier.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger Heero, mais ma douche est en panne. Je peux emprunter la tienne ?

Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Duo n'était plus là.

-Hn.

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer la jeune fille qui, au sourire qu'elle avait, était sans doute là pour autre chose qu'une simple douche. Heero, lui, était un peu… non, très perdu.

Pourquoi voulait-il d'un coup que Clara ressemble à Duo ?

C'était stupide…

-Heero !

Il se retourna. Mais non il ne rêvait pas, Duo était bien là.

-On veut me…

-Heero tu viens ?

Oups… Vous avez dit oups ?

-C'est qui ?

Duo qui semblait passablement paniqué se calma. N'obtenant aucune réponse il alla voir de lui-même. Mais à peine avait-il passé la porte de la chambre qu'il en ressortit de suite. Il revint en colère vers Heero.

-Qu'est-ce que cette salope fait ici !?

Quoi… jaloux ?

-Clara a juste emprunté la douche.

-Nue ? Sur mon lit !?

-Aux dernières nouvelles c'est le mien !

-Je l'ai acheté !

-Mais tu ne l'utilise plus !

-Heero ?

Ils se retournèrent et lancèrent d'une même voix passablement énervée.

-Quoi !?

Elle avait remis sa serviette. C'était déjà ça…

-A qui… Tu parles ?

-Te regarde pas.

-Ok… Je vais… Y aller je crois.

Super… Maintenant il passait pour un fou. Merci qui ?

-Je ne te remercie pas pour ça…

-Ouais bah au moins elle s'est tirée.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu veux que je quitte l'appartement pour te le laisser ou un truc du genre ?

-Quoi ? Mais non !

-alors pourquoi t'es là !

-Ils vont me débrancher !

Heero resta un instant interdit. Débrancher quelqu'un dans le coma c'était pas le laisser… mourir ?

-Mais… Pourquoi si vite ?

-Parce que… Quand j'étais vivant c'est ce que j'ai demandé.

-Et pourquoi t'as demandé ça !

-Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour mes proches pendant des années !

-Donc tu vas…

-Oui, sauf si on persuade Wu de pas signer.

-Et… Tu sais où le trouver ?

-Oui. Je m'en souviens maintenant.

* * *

A suivre…

Ouf, encore un nouveau chapitre ! Alors… Reviews ??


	8. Chapter 8

Oups… ça fait longtemps… Enfin, voilà le nouveau chapitre!

Merci à Shini-cat; odey; Catirella; ilham et marnie02 pour leurs reviews!!

* * *

Chapitre 8

-Oui? C'est pourquoi?

Aller voir Wu… Pourquoi pas.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait le Chinois devant lui… Heero ne se sentait pas vraiment bien.

Disons que l'homme en face de lui ne semblait ni patient ni de bonne humeur.

-Heu… M. Chang?

-Lui-même. Alors?

Vraiment pas patient…

-Je… Suis un ami de Duo et…

-Duo n'est pas là. Et si vous êtes l'un de ses amis vous devriez le savoir.

-C'est justement à ce sujet que je voulais vous voir!

-Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envi de vous parler. Au revoir.

-Attendez Wu!

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte le Chinois suspendit son geste.

-Comment… M'avez-vous appelé au juste?

-C'est… Votre nom non? En tout cas c'est ce que Duo m'a dit.

Il entendit distinctement Wu marmonner.

-M'étonne pas de ce shazi…

Puis il reprit plus fort.

-Mon nom est Wufei. Pas Wu!

-Oh… Désolé il m'avait pourtant dit…

-Il m'appelait toujours comme ça.

Wu…fei sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Bon… Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître. Entrez.

Heero ne se fit pas prié et Duo lui était déjà entré et restait près de Wufei. Il se tourna vers Heero l'air grave.

-Dis lui de ne pas signer.

-Alors. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste?

Comment pouvait-il lui répondre?

Ne faîtes pas la bêtise de condamner Duo?

Ne le tuez pas?

-Je vois Duo.

Peut-être un peu trop direct?

-P… Pardon?

-J'l'avais jamais vu aussi pâle.

-Je… Je sais que c'est difficile à croire…

-Sortez tout de suite de chez moi.

-Vous devez me prendre pour un fou mais…

-Ce n'est pas peu dire!

-Mais vous ne devez pas signer!

Wufei cessa de pousser Heero vers la sortie et le fixa un instant, indécis.

-Comment… Savez-vous?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis.

-Alors, vous voyez réellement Duo?

-Oui, et il ne faut pas accepter de le débrancher.

-Mais… J'ai déjà signé.

* * *

Heero raccrocha en soupirant. Trowa ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer chez lui. Ou tout du moins il ne voulait pas décrocher. A croire qu'il était occupé ailleurs!

Il retourna dans le salon pour retrouver Duo, mais il n'y était pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés le natté n'avait pas dit un mot. Et Heero n'osait pas vraiment lancer un sujet de discussion! En revanche il voulait rester auprès de Duo, tenter de trouver une solution.

Parce qu'il y en avait une pas vrai?

Il monta sur le toit pour rejoindre Duo qui se tenait debout sur le rebord.

-J'ai toujours voulu faire un jardin sur ce toit. Et je me suis toujours dis que je le ferais plus tard.

Il ria nerveusement.

-Finalement y aura pas de plus tard.

-Ne dis pas ça! On va trouver un moyen!

-T'énerve pas 'Ro c'est pas la peine. Ils vont me débrancher et je vais… mourir.

-Je viens de te dire de te taire! Il y a très certainement un moyen d'empêcher ça!

-Ah oui? Comme quoi? Voler mon corps?!

-…

-Heero… C'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Mais ça pourrait marcher.

-Et puis quoi encore! Voler un corps dans un hôpital…

-Si ça peu te sauver la vie.

-Primo tu y arriveras pas, deuxio tu seras arrêté et tertio comment tu veux me voler sans me débrancher?

-Il y a du matériel portatif non?

-…

-Ferme la bouche.

Heero était très satisfait de son idée. Ça ne sauverait pas obligatoirement Duo, mais au moins ils gagneraient un peu de temps.

-Bon, mais je ne vois toujours pas comment tu feras pour me voler!

-On l'aidera.

Duo se retourna, Quatre et Trowa venaient d'arriver. Ce que Quatre faisait ici? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin, en même temps connaissant Trowa il avait peu de doutes…

-J'ai écouté tes messages.

Signala ce dernier comme pour justifier leur présence. Heero regarda sa montre. Minuit dix.

-Vous croyez qu'on pourra entrer?

-A cette heure là?

-Y a le service des urgences.

Marmonna Duo.

-Plus qu'à trouver un blessé.

Heero fixa Trowa et Quatre. Ils auraient peut-être à porter Duo, il valait mieux garder Trowa entier. Le blond sembla comprendre.

-Même pas en rêve!

* * *

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait ça…

Quatre fixait Heero, l'air mauvais, tenant fermement son poignet et attendant qu'une infirmière s'occupe de lui.

-C'était le seul moyen d'entrer…

-Je suis sûr que non!

-Bon…

Visiblement Quatre semblait prêt à laisser exploser sa colère. Autant s'éclipser…

-On va y aller nous!

Trowa suivit son ami et le fantôme, jetant un regard d'excuse à Quatre qui attendait que l'on ai le temps pour lui.

-Et tu culpabilises même pas un peu?

-Pourquoi?

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel face à la réaction du jeune homme. C'était quand même à cause de lui que Quatre se trouverait le bras en écharpe pour quelques semaines!

-Bah… rien…

Duo mit fin à leur «dialogue».

-Le matériel est dans cette pièce.

-Trowa, tu fais le guet ici.

Le jeune homme avait faillit sortir la vieille blague de: «Pourquoi je dois faire l'homo?». Mais il avait préféré se taire… Pour sauver son Duo, Heero n'avait pas hésité à déboîter, ou casser d'ailleurs, le poignet de Quatre. Mieux valait ne pas le chercher en ce moment!

Dans la pièce Heero tournait dans tous les sens, fouillant parmi le matériel médical. Il avait trouvé des blouses blanches déjà, mais à présent il ne semblait plus vouloir arrêter de bouger.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce dont tu as besoin.

Lui annonça Duo comme une évidence.

-Non. Non je ne sais pas!

Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à perdre son sang-froid. Il était tard, et s'ils échouaient ce soir alors Duo allait… Ne souhaitant pas poursuivre sa réflexion il se mit à s'énerver.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'aider aussi! J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu veux mourir parfois!

-Mais tu sais bien que non!

-Alors aide-moi!

-Arrêtes un peu, tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est de passer au tribunal pour tentative d'enlèvement!

-Tu diras la vérité!

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu me sortiras d'ici que je me réveillerais!

-Alors tu préfère attendre de mourir ici?!

-Je n'ai pas dis ça!

-Mais tu veux quoi à la fin?!

-Je veux juste que tu n'ais pas d'ennuis! Tu ne vas pas risquer la prison alors qu'il n'y a peut-être aucune chance que je me réveil!

-Pourquoi tu doutes à ce point Duo? Je suis certain que tu peux te réveiller, j'ai confiance! Il te faut juste du temps.

-Je te comprends même plus, depuis le début tu voulais que je parte!

-Pas que tu meurs!

-Et c'est en enlevant mon corps que tu vas tout arranger?

-Au moins je peux essayer de te sauver!

-Mais… Pourquoi tu prends autant de risques pour moi?!

-Parce que je…

T'aime.

Mais ce dernier mot avait refusé de sortir. Comme si Heero se rendait compte de ce que cela impliquait.

Oui, il voulait sauver Duo parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était peut-être idiot. Egoïste aussi finalement. Car il voulait le garder auprès de lui. Et il ne supportait tout simplement pas l'idée de risquer de le perdre.

Duo n'avait plus rien ajouté. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse. Pour une fois les yeux du Japonais avaient parlé pour lui. Mais… Il ne voulait plus le hanter comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller, et Heero ne devait pas l'attendre toute sa vie.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu éviter à ceux qu'il aimait. Alors il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui! Le laisser voler son corps à l'hôpital pour le veiller par la suite…

-Je ne… me vois pas vivre sans toi.

-He…

-J'ai perdu ma femme sans rien pouvoir faire. Cette fois je peux me battre, alors quitte à prendre une infirmière en otage pour savoir quel matériel prendre, je le ferais!

Duo regarda fixement le brun, mais ce dernier était parfaitement sérieux et à la limite de réaliser son plan. Il se rappela le bruit sec qu'avait produit le poignet de Quatre lorsqu'Heero le lui avait brisé. Il soupira.

-Bon… Pour sauver une infirmière innocente je vais t'aider…

Il se retourna pour indiquer le matériel nécessaire à Heero, ne supportant pas le petit sourire victorieux qu'il affichait.

* * *

Attendre dans un hôpital, ce n'est vraiment pas un partie de plaisir. Imaginez-vous aux urgences, entre grands blessés et méchants bobos… Ce n'est jamais agréable de voir passer des gens souffrants. Surtout quand on souffre soi-même.

Alors si en plus on a la capacité de ressentir ce que sentent les autres…

Un véritable scénario catastrophe.

En plus, vos amis sont, premièrement responsables de votre état, deuxièmement de sales lâcheurs. Ils vous laissent souffrir seul et vous débrouiller pour remplis la feuille d'admission.

Le responsable direct aura au moins eu la délicatesse de laisser votre poignet droit intact.

Mais vraiment, ce genre d'histoire semble totalement irréel. Digne d'un sketch catastrophe…

Quatre n'a jamais été très malchanceux.

Il y a un début à tout.

-M. Winner? Le docteur va vous recevoir.

Il se leva docilement et suivit l'infirmière. Il laissa ainsi son poignet aux mains d'une certaine Sally Po et laissa dériver ses pensées vers des «amis» et surtout un amant qui n'aurait que le canapé pendant quelques temps.

Mais en attendant… Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout se passerait bien.

-Bon, pour calmez la douleur vous…

-Docteur! Il y a un problème!

La jeune femme se tourna vers la même infirmière qui avait guidé Quatre dans les couloirs.

-Oui?

-C'est Duo! Il a disparut!

Sans rien ajouter les deux femmes disparurent dans les couloirs, laissant Quatre seul dans la salle d'examen. Il se leva pour les suivre. Le plan semblait fonctionner. Pour l'instant… Et il préférait être plus prêt d'eux en cas de besoin.

Un infirmier le stoppa dans le couloir, s'excusant du brusque départ de sa supérieur, et lui affirmant qu'il pouvait tout lui expliquer sur la démarche à suivre pour son poignet.

Il ne remarqua même pas l'air terriblement contrarié de Quatre.

* * *

Changer les branchements des différents appareils avait été beaucoup plus facile que Trowa ne l'aurait cru. Heero l'avait merveilleusement bien guidé, suivant lui-même les conseils d'un certain fantôme… La seule chose que Trowa avait encore à faire, c'était avancer rapidement tout en conservant un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Duo.

Mais l'alerte avait été donnée depuis peu. Il le sentait. Ils avaient jusque là réussi à faire rouler le lit portant Duo sans croiser le personnel hospitalier. Mais les bruits de course se faisaient entendre.

Heero n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la chambre. Il se décidé alors à dire un bon mot…

-On est dans la merde.

En effet, un grand nombre de personnes les entouraient à présent. L'ascenseur était là, il fallait tenter la sortie, c'était leur seule chance. Ils foncèrent.

Bousculade.

Cris.

Et sans comprendre comment, Trowa se retrouva dans l'ascenseur en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Seul.

Tenant encore fermement à la main ce qui jusque là maintenait Duo en vie.

* * *

Heero regardait fixement les portes qui s'étaient fermées. A quelques secondes…

Et Trowa lui était passé… Lui et l'appareil respiratoire nécessaire à Duo.

-Hee… Hee-chan!

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme. Déjà le natté semblait presque… transparent. Heero n'arrivait même pas à parler. La peur l'oppressait. Duo s'en allait.

-Non…

Un murmure.

Et les gens autours qui ne bougeaient pas!

Et lui qui n'arrivait pas à parler!

Et Duo qui…

Mourait.

-Je…

Duo regarda ses mains. Il voyait clairement à travers. Il releva la tête vers Heero.

-C'est pas grave.

Un sourire.

-Je t'aime.

Duo disparut.

* * *

A suivre…

Ouf, encore un chapitre et ça c'est finit! Enfin, le prochain c'est plutôt un épilogue! Alors une tite review pour m'encourager à l'écrire vite??


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à kaga78 ; nyanko-kuro ; Shini-cat ; Noan ; Catirella et marnie02 pour leurs reviews.

Et à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, que ce soit depuis le début ou en la prenant en cours, et en espérant qu'ils la lisent toujours !! Ce dernier petit chapitre c'est pour tout ce petit monde.

En italique ce sont de petits flashs back!!

Alors bonne lecture !

Mais avant je vous embête encore un peu, parce que je ne laisserais pas de note à la fin…

Donc j'ai eu du mal à finir cette fic et je suis contente qu'elle s'achève aujourd'hui comme ça je vais pouvoir me relancer à fond dans « Ma vie d'Assassin » dont le prochain chapitre est à peine entamé pour l'instant…

Alors à la prochaine fic !!

Au fait, même si c'est fini une review à la fin ferait plaisir !!!

* * *

Epilogue

Il n'osait plus bouger.

Il ne voulait plus respirer.

Il n'aspirait qu'à la mort.

Duo n'était plus là.

Il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Et il avait essayé, vraiment.

Il ne perçut que dans un état second le bruit de l'ascenseur.

Il fixait uniquement le corps inerte face à lui.

Il n'avait même pas eu le cran de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Vraiment, Heero Yuy voulait mourir.

Sans faire attention à ceux qui 'entouraient il se pencha vers Duo pour faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu.

Mais avant même qu'il ai posé ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme… Deux améthystes le fixaient.

Surpris, il se recula d'un bond.

-D… Duo ?

Le jeune homme allongé ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir parler.

Heero sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Il tendit la main vers Duo, ce dernier tenta de se reculer.

De lui échapper.

Heero se figea.

Pourquoi y avait-il de la crainte dans ses yeux ?

Est-ce qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son coma ?

Est-ce qu'il l'avait oublié lui ?

-Duo ?

Il lui toucha le bras, la peur au ventre.

Le natté le repoussa.

Des chuchotements, tout autours.

L'un des médecins sembla se ressaisir et se plaça entre Heero et Duo.

Elle demanda à ce dernier.

-Tu le connais ?

S'il n'arrivait pas à parler, en revanche il savait secouer la tête.

Et il faisait très bien le signe négatif…

Heero avait jusqu'à il y a peu le cœur prisonnier dans la glace.

A présent il n'en avait plus du tout.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Trowa.

Il fit demi-tour seul, et s'éloigna dans les couloirs.

Il ne voulait plus voir ce Duo qu'il ne connaissait plus…

* * *

Duo se gara et sortit de voiture. Après plus de un mois de rééducation, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui ! 

-Tu es sûr que tu peux rester seul ?

Il soupira. Depuis qu'il avait faillit mourir Wufei se comportait vraiment comme… Une maman poule !

-Je t'ai déjà dis que oui Wu !

-Oui mais…

-Wufei ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent.

C'était un grand brun qui venait de les interpeler. Il se tenait devant « L'au-delà »… Encore un de ces magasins bidons…

_« -Il n'y a rien sur cette chaise (…)._

_-Allez quoi !!_

_-Si ! Il y a ce mec qui…_

_-Comment il s'appelle (...)!!!_

_-Trowa !»_

Il secoua la tête. Depuis sa sortie ça lui arrivait souvent ce genre de flash…

-Excuse moi c'est un vieil ami, je reviens.

Il traversa la route pour aller le saluer.

Duo remarqua alors un jeune homme blond, le bras en écharpe même s'il ne portait plus de bandage. Ce dernier lui faisait un signe de la main.

_« -Heu… Quatre ça ne vous dérange pas d'aller ouvrir ? Je vais voir comment va (...)._

_-Oui, mais une dernière chose Duo, ne vous moquez pas des morts. »_

Surpris, Duo préféra détourner le regard.

* * *

-Alors, quoi de neuf Trowa ? 

-Rien. Dis-moi ce jeune homme c'est bien Duo ?

-Oui mais… Comment tu le connais ?

-Trop long à expliquer mais… C'est lui que mon ami devait rencontrer au fait ? Tu sais, cette rencontre arrangée ?

-Ah… Oui, mais il a eu son accident.

-Je sais.

- Bon, excuse-moi Trowa, mais nous sommes assez pressés. Alors à la prochaine.

Sans attendre la réponse Wufei s'éloigna. Quatre sortit de la boutique à son tour.

-Duo ne se rappelle de rien…

-Heero devait le rencontrer.

Quatre haussa les sourcils.

-Tu crois au destin maintenant toi ?

-Non, le soir où Duo a eu son accident, on avait organisé leur rencontre avec Wufei. Mais Heero non plus n'était pas venu.

Quatre sourit.

-Alors ils vont se retrouver !

-Ouais… Mais toi tu y crois au destin…

* * *

-Ah Duo ça tombe bien ! Je viens tout juste de finir le ménage. Et si y a des trucs pas à leur place c'est parce qu'on a loué l'appart. Je laisse Wu tout t'expliquer. A plus ! 

-Heu… Hilde !

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu. Elle n'avait pas supporté l'idée que Duo était passé très prêt de la mort. Et que c'était un peu de leur faute à elle et Wufei.

-Bon… Et il est parti maintenant ?

Demanda-t-il à Wufei qui lui était resté.

-Bah oui, on lui a demandé et il n'a fait aucune histoire. Tu comprends, c'était pour payer tes soins et…

-C'est bon Wu. Et il n'a pas fait d'histoire pour partir ?

-Pourquoi ça te surprend ?

_« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Bon, si vous voulez j'ai un peu d'argent dans le livre là-bas, mais après vous sortez !_

_-Non, je vis ici !_

_-Je ne crois pas non, je vais appeler la police ! »_

Duo secoua la tête. Il ne se souvenait jamais du visage qui allait avec ce nom. Mais il préférait garder ces flashs pour lui. Parce que retourner en observation à l'hôpital…

-Bon, Hilde doit m'attendre dans la voiture.

-Ouais, vivement le mariage !

-Duo…

Ton menaçant avec une sortie dans l'honneur, tête haute. Duo ne fit même pas de commentaire et entreprit de visiter… son chez lui.

Sa chambre…

Elle n'avait pas changé, on avait peine à croire que quelqu'un d'autre avait vécu ici.

_« -C'est mon lit, mes draps, mon armoire, ma photo… Bah… Où elle est ? »_

Elle était à sa place, sur la table de chevet… Ce genre de vision commençaient à lui faire un peu peur.

Le salon…

_«-Esprit es-tu là ? Esprit montre toi ! »_

Vision ridicule d'un jeune homme, bougie et livre à la main, se tenant sur un pied. Il aurait trouvé ça drôle s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou !

Il s'appuya sur la table pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées.

_«-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Vous m'avez drogué c'est ça ?_

_-Non._

_-Alors comment vous expliquez que j'ai oublié mon nom ?!_

_-Parce que vous êtes mort. »_

Un rêve, ce devait être un rêve. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles il n'était pas mort !

Un verre d'eau, vite…

Sa tête tournait et des brides de conversation qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre lui revenaient sans cesse !

Et à chaque fois…

_« -Tu n'existes pas. Tu n'as même pas de nom ! »_

Un jeune homme.

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je cherche des exorcistes._

_-Bonne chance. »_

Le jeune homme.

_«- Baka ! »_

Un caractère de cochon… souvent.

_« -Ta gueule ! »_

Vraiment souvent, mais…

_« -Hn. »_

Sinon il ne parlait pas du tout alors…

_« -Oh allez (...)!_

_-…Comment tu m'as appelé là ? »_

Puis ils avaient commencé à sympathiser.

_« -Parce que tu ne m'intéresse pas ! »_

Enfin… Ils avaient eu du mal.

_« -Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on se quitte fâchés… »_

Vraiment beaucoup de mal.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains Duo s'installa dans le canapé, laissant ses souvenirs revenir.

Il commençait à comprendre.

Son coma n'était pas… Vide.

_« -Oui, je vais t'aider. »_

Ainsi, ce jeune homme et lui avaient commencé à s'entendre.

_« -Je… Je m'excuse._

_-De quoi ?_

_-D'avoir… fait ce rêve. »_

Vraiment bien…

_« -Au revoir Duo. »_

Tristesse.

_« -Qu'est-ce que cette salope fait ici ?!_

_-Clara a juste emprunté la douche._

_-Nue ? Sur mon lit !?_

_-Aux dernières nouvelles c'est le mien !_

_-Je l'ai acheté !_

_-Mais tu ne l'utilises plus ! »_

Jalousie.

_« -Finalement y aura pas de plus tard._

_-Ne dis pas ça ! On va trouver un moyen ! »_

Peur.

_« -Pourquoi tu doutes à ce point Duo ? Je suis certain que tu peux te réveiller, j'ai confiance ! Il te fait juste du temps. »_

Décision inébranlable, à peine têtu !

_« Je ne… me vois pas vivre sans toi. »_

_Amoureux ?_

_« Je t'aime. »_

En tout cas Duo lui était amoureux.

Comme jamais auparavant.

Il se releva d'un bond. Lui ! Amoureux ! Il devait retrouver cet homme !

Mais… Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom…

Et ne savait pas où le trouver.

Il l'avait… perdu.

_« -J'ai toujours voulu faire un jardin sur ce toit. »_

Les souvenirs ne reviennent jamais pour rien. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre pour déboucher sur le toit.

Toit qui s'était transformé en véritable paradis. Un jardin. Son jardin.

Et encore affairé dans un coin… Lui.

Il se releva en apercevant Duo.

-Oh… Excuse moi, je ne savais pas quand tu rentrais. Je vais partir.

Il commença à se rapprocher des escaliers, et par la même de Duo.

Il se retourna un instant, contemplant son œuvre et le natté.

-Je voulais que tu l'ais, ton jardin.

Il se mit à descendre.

Son nom !

Il voulait son nom !

…

'Ro ??

Hee-chan ??

Oh lui et sa manie des surnoms !

-Hee-chan !

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de se retourner et…

D'éviter de peu la chute en recevant un colis pourvus d'une natte.

-Tu… Te souviens ?

-Pas… de tout. Mais pars pas.

Le brun sourit avant d'embrasser enfin Duo.

Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir se toucher !

Et le souvenir le plus important pu alors revenir grâce à des yeux bleus cobalt.

_« -Je m'appelle Heero Yuy. »_

* * *

Alors bien sûr, il y aurait encore beaucoup de choses à ajouter. 

Comment Duo retrouvera la place qui lui était promise.

Comment Treize va tout perdre dans son divorce.

Comment Wufei et Hilde vont finir par se marier.

Comment Trowa et Quatre vont adopter.

Comment Heero et Duo vont s'aimer toute leur vie.

Beaucoup de comment.

Et il y a beaucoup plus…

Mais le reste ne peu être conté ici.

Le bonheur parfois c'est de ne pas tout savoir.

**FIN**


End file.
